


The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Human History

by crshny13 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But these are teenage boys so that's kinda an obvious one, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, I made this for the shits and giggles idk, M/M, Multi, Sex is mentioned, Texting, a lot of swearing, but again: these are teenage boys. it's bound to happen.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crshny13
Summary: Hinata makes a group chat for future aces. It stays that way for about thirty seconds. What follows can only be described as pure chaos.





	The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Human History

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this?

_**GetInTheBinata** added **OhMyGoshiki** and **HairyLeg** to the chat._

_**GetInTheBinata** changed the chat name to **Ace ace baby**._

**GetInTheBinata:** Hey guys!!

 **OhMyGoshiki:** Hello

 **HairyLeg:** Hi!

 **OhMyGoshiki:** So… What is this?

 **GetInTheBinata:** It’s a chat for us future aces!

 **HairyLeg:** Ooh! I got an idea!

 **GetInTheBinata:** What???

 **HairyLeg:** Why don’t we add the current aces???

 **OhMyGoshiki:** Our senpais???

 **GetInTheBinata:** UWOH! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!!

 **GetInTheBinata:** LET’S GET ADDING!

 **OhMyGoshiki:** Should we add Koganegawa-kun too?

 **HairyLeg:** I think we should add Inuoka and Shibayama and Yaku-san too!

 **GetInTheBinata:** LET’S ADD EVERYONE!!!

_**GetInTheBinata** added **ASSahi** , **Toratheexplorer** , **Bokutowl** , **Futacutie** , **IwaizumiHajime** and **UshijimaWakatoshi** to the chat._

_**OhMyGoshiki** added **Adidas** and **herecomedatmiracleboi** to the chat._

_**HairyLeg** added **Nyaku** , **Puppynuoka** and **Chibiyama** to the chat._

**Bokutowl:** HEY HEY HEY! Hinata, I’m liking the chat name!

 **GetInTheBinata:** THANK YOU!!!

 **IwaizumiHajime:** Why am I here?

 **Nyaku:** Lev you have a shit ton of explaining to do.

 **Bokutowl:** Can I add Kuroo??

 **Nyaku:** No.

_**GetInTheBinata** added **Churrhoe** to the chat._

**Nyaku:** What did I just say??

 **Churrhoe:** Ohoho?

 **Bokutowl:** Ohohoho!

 **Churrhoe:** Can we add the other captains?

 **IwaizumiHajime:** No.

_**GetInTheBinata** added **Oipawa** , **MoniwaKaname** , **Dadchi** and **winkwonk** to the chat._

_**IwaizumiHajime** left the chat._

_**Oipawa** added **IwaizumiHajime** to the chat._

**Oipawa:** What exactly is this?

 **Churrhoe:** Who cares? Let’s have some fun!

_**Nyaku** left the chat._

_**Churrhoe** added **Nyaku** to the chat._

**Churrhoe:** Also nobody’s leaving.

 **winkwonk:** Ooh! Is this funsexygaytime?

_**Futacutie** changed the chat name to **funsexygaytime**._

**ASSahi:** Does anyone know how to change your user? Noya messed with mine and now I can’t change it back.

 **winkwonk:** you’re the guy with the man bun, right? Also, who’s this noya guy?

 **GetInTheBinata:** Asahi-san is our ace and Nishinoya-senpai is our libero!!!

 **ASSahi:** Could somebody please just change my name? Thanks!

_**Futacutie** changed **ASSahi** ’s nickname to **J** **esus**._

**Jesus:** This isn’t what I had in mind…

 **winkwonk:** he prolly had this noya guy in mind tho lets be real

 **Oipawa:** You sound like Mattsun and Makki…

 **GetInTheBinata:** Ooh! Should I add them???

 **Oipawa:** No!!

_**GetInTheBinata** added **Daddy** and **Babyboy** to the chat._

**Futacutie:** Those names…

 **winkwonk:** I’m SCREAMING

 **Daddy:** So’s Makki ;)

 **Babyboy:** Only for you babe.

 **herecomedatmiracleboi:** What the fuck is this chat?

 **Daddy:** ur name is goals tho

 **herecomedatmiracleboi:** thank I do try

 **herecomedatmiracleboi:** but srsly what the hell bro

 **OhMyGoshiki:** SENPAI!!!

 **Toratheexplorer:** What

 **Babyboy:** Should we just add everyone with a cool name?

 **Daddy:** yolo

 **Babyboy:** omg mattsun did u just

 **Daddy:** babe I’m sorry

 **Babyboy:** No ass for a week smh

_**Jesus** added **Rollingthunder** to the chat._

**Rollingthunder:** Asahi-san why are you called Jesus?

 **Rollingthunder:** nvm

 **Rollingthunder:** I’d be happy to worship u ;)

 **Nyaku:** I’m off down the suislide.

 **HairyLeg:** YAKUSAN DID A MEME!!!!!!!

 **Daddy:** someone’s gay for senpai…

 **Babyboy:** I wonder who...

 **OhMyGoshiki:** IT’S NOT ME

 **HairyLeg:** WHAT NO NOT ME

 **Oipawa:** oml

 **Rollingthunder:** can I add some ppl?

 **Nyaku:** NO

 **IwaizumiHajime:** NO

 **GetInTheBinata:** OF COURSE!

 **Nyaku:** This is why we can’t have nice things.

 **HairyLeg:** YAKUSAN UR SO CUTE WHEN U MEME!!!!

_**Daddy** changed **HairyLeg** ’s nickname to **G** **ay4senpai**._

_**Rollingthunder** added **jaws** , **Endmeshita** , **kiNOshita** ,  **kazoohito** ,  **Llamagata** , **Sacutenami** , **Whatari** and **Komigusta** to the chat._

**Llamagata:** I smell memes

 **Whatari:** …

 **jaws:** TORAAAAA

 **Toratheexplorer:** RYUUUUU

 **Endmeshita:** I got cockblocked for this shit.

 **Rollingthunder:** Daichi’s here

 **Endmeshita:** Fuck.

 **winkwonk:** Busted!

 **Futacutie:** Terushima did you just use the word busted?

 **winkwonk:** I've been marathoning Phineas and Ferb.

 **Futacutie:** You're officially my favourite person.

 **Dadchi:** Ennoshita?

 **Daddy:** lol rip in pepperonis

 **Babyboy:** *peperonis

 **Dadchi:** What’s going on?

 **Endmeshita:** Don’t worry Daichi-san there is no cock here, just me studying.

 **herecomedatmiracleboi:** Studying dat ASS

 **herecomedatmiracleboi:** because fuckin same like there’s a reason Wakatoshi isn’t online ;)

 **Llamagata:** oml tendou why

 **Oipawa:** EW

 **OhMyGoshiki:** Senpai ass squishes…

_**Futacutie** changed the chat name to **Save Goshiki 2k17**._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, I guess: shibayamasou


End file.
